The Game
by Orange Smoke
Summary: Story of six young girls who play a game and six young men who accidentially discover it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Wendy's frosties or the game featured in the fic. Sadly, I don't own Gundam Wing either . . . *Sniff* . . . *sniff, sniff* . . . *sob* I need a moment to myself! Whahahahahahahaha.

  
  


A/N: This my pitiful attempt at a screenplay comedy. It's supposed to be funny, but if it's not, that's just because I suck. I would like to get at least 10 reviews for this story so _Please Review_!

  
  
  
  


**The Game******

by Orange Smoke

Duo: Are you sure it's a good idea to go through Relena's bedroom?

  
  


Heero: Of course I'm sure! It's standard procedure and as long as we don't get caught we'll be fine.

  
  


Duo: Whatever you say buddy.

  
  


The door opens and the two young men hide behind the rather large bed.

  
  


Trowa: Are you sure they are in here Wufei?

Quatre: Of course he's sure. Wufei is almost always right.

  
  


Wufei: Yes. Only weaklings lie to their peers and superiors.

  
  


Quatre: HEERO!

  
  


Heero: Shut up you idiot! (Heero and Duo jump up from behind the bed) If you yell any louder, Zechs will hear you.

  
  


Zechs: He already has. What are you five doing in Relena's hotel room?

  
  


Duo: Well, um . . . Do you really want to know?

  
  


Heero: *glares at Duo* Omae O Korusu Duo.

  
  


Duo: *Grins* Whatever. 

  
  


Door opens a crack. Female voices are heard. 

  
  


Trowa: OMIGODITSCATHERINE!!! She'll kill me if she finds me in another woman's bedroom! Hide me!

  
  


Quatre: Quick! Everyone in the closet!

  
  


*~*~*

  
  


Relena: So, what will we do tonight Hilde?

  
  


Hilde: The same thing we do every night Relena. Try to take over the world! Mwahahahahahaha . . . (collective sweat-drop) What?

  
  


Noin: Ooh, ooh! I have an idea! I found this cool game on the Internet last weekend. Want to play it!

  
  


Sally: Noin, no offense, but your games always suck.

  
  


Noin: I'm serious. This is a good game!

  
  


Dorothy: It better not be like that last stupid game we played where I ended up going to Quatre's only wearing a trench coat and a pair of heels. 

  
  


Noin: -_- Truth or Dare is a fun game if you play it right, anyway, this game is done on paper.

  
  


Catherine: (A.N. From now on I'll write it Cath. It's shorter.) :P Alright, I'll try it.

  
  


Noin: Okay, first everyone has to name one male. Cath?

  
  


Cath: Trowa

  
  


Hilde: (with a fake french accent) But, of course.

  
  


*Cath rolls eyes*

  
  


Noin: Dorothy?

  
  


Dorothy: Mmmm . . . Quatre 

  
  


Noin: Okaaay moving right along, Releena?

  
  


Relena: Heero

  
  


Sally: Did you really have to ask?

  
  


Noin: Yes. Sally?

  
  


Sally: David Duchuvney.

  
  


Everyone but Sally: o_O

  
  


Sally: Just kidding! Wufei

  
  


Everyone but Sally: o_O

  
  


Noin: Hilde?

  
  


Hilde: My Duo.

  
  


Noin: Next, every one has to name a room.

  
  


Hilde: The laundry room. With the dryer on.

  
  


Noin: Now that we all know what Hilde's thinking, lets move on. Sally, your room?

  
  


Sally: The kitchen. It comes with all sorts of toys.

  
  


Relena: I bet it's great for a male chauvinist pig.

  
  


Sally: Hey, I don't talk about your suicidal, militaristic, control freak, boyfriend like that do I?

  
  


Relena: That's right. I'm sorry I was down talking your overbearing, tradition gone to his head, went crazy without the help of the Zero System, boyfriend.

  
  


Sally: That's okay.

  
  


Cath: Moving on . . .

  
  


Noin: Catherine?

  
  


Cath: Hmm. I was thinking the garden at first . . . The pool. 

  
  


Hilde: The pool? 

  
  


Cath: In the pool.

  
  


Sally: It's better than the laundry room. 

  
  


Hilde: *glares at Sally*

  
  


Dorothy: At least Hilde doesn't have to threaten her man.

  
  


Sally: Oh yeah? Well what's your room?

  
  


Relena: Yeah, Dorothy.

  
  


Dorothy: The roof. At noon. (everyone falls over) 

  
  


Cath: And you thought mine was bad. 

  
  


Noin: Well, that just leaves Relena.

  
  


Relena: After much careful deliberation and a quick analyzation of the direction in which both the conversation and the game has taken so far, I have decided to choose . . . The cockpit of Wing Zero.

  
  


Hilde: Maybe there's hope for you yet 'Lena. 

  
  


Sally: Damn. I wish I had chosen that.

  
  


Dorothy: Wing Zero's cockpit?

  
  


Cath: (starts laughing hysterically) Cock-pit!

  
  


Noin: Who gave Cathy liquor?

  
  


Relena: This is going to be a long night.

  
  


Hilde: What now Noin?

  
  


Noin: Now everyone has to name a body-part and an article of clothing. 

  
  


Cath: I choose pink, lacy undies and a hand.

  
  


Noin: Sally?

  
  


Sally: I pick a pink, lacy bra and a head.

  
  


Hilde: Really?

  
  


Dorothy: She doesn't mean _that_ head. I choose Quatre's light blue boxers and _my_ hand.

  
  


Noin: Hilde?

  
  


Relena: I want to go next.

  
  


Hilde: No. It's my turn, Noin said so. I choose a black teddy and Duo.

  
  


Sally: You idiot. You have to choose a body part not a whole body.

  
  


Hilde: *sigh* Fine. If I can't have the whole thing, I'll have the best part. His adorable face.

  
  


Noin: . . .

  
  


Cath: Not quite what I expected.

  
  


Sally: With Hilde, it never is.

  
  


Relena: I pick Heero's green tank and his mouth.

  
  


Hilde: I wish _I_ had thought about the Gundams. 

  
  


Noin: You've thought about enough tonight.

  
  


Relena: What's next? 

  
  


Noin: Well, we have to do this individually so, Sally, get a sheet of paper and a pen.

  
  


Sally: Got it.

  
  


Noin: Now I want you to draw a figure 8 and keep drawing it over and over and over again without lifting your pen. Come on faster . . . faster!

  
  


Sally: You can't possibly do this right!

  
  


Noin: Come on go faster!

  
  


Sally: What in the universe is the point of going faster!

  
  


Noin: Okay, Dorothy, do the same thing .

  
  


Dorothy: It's to hard!

  
  


Noin: Just go faster. .faster . . .faster. Come on you can do better! 

  
  


Dorothy: My hands weren't designed for this kind of work!

  
  


Noin: Alright Hilde. It's your turn . . . faster . . . Come on Hilde, I know you can do it faster than that . . .Hilde-

  
  


Hilde: I'm trying but it's just not working! 

  
  


Noin: Here, Cathy. Draw fast . . . faster . . . Stay in the shape.

  
  


Cath: I can't do this!

  
  


Noin: Relena, draw it really fast . . . faster . . . faster 'Lena . . . faster!

  
  


Relena: Grrr . . . Mmmn! I give up!

  
  


Noin: Okay! Now I get to read you the outcome! We'll start with . . . Sally!

  
  


Sally: Oh, no. Not me.

  
  


Dorothy: Come on Sally.

  
  


Sally: Fine.

  
  


Hilde: She didn't put up much of a fight.

  
  


Noin: Sally and Wufei were found in the kitchen. Wufei's head in her lacy pink bra while she was saying, "You can't possibly do this right! What in the universe is the point of going faster!". 

  
  


Group dissolves into laughter.

  
  


Cath: OH MY GOSH!!!.....*gasp* Way to much......Ha hee......*gasp* information! I want to hear mine!!!!

  
  


Noin: Patience my dear, all in good time. *giggles like the wicked witch of the west* 

  
  


Dorothy: Ooh, ooh! Do me next!

  
  


Noin: Okay, lets see. Dorothy and Quatre were found on the roof at noon. Dorothy had her hand in his light blue boxers and Dorothy was saying, "It's to hard! My hands weren't designed for this kind of work!"

  
  


Hilde: Tsk, tsk Dorothy. Who'd have thought you would be so filthy minded. 

  
  


Sally: Yes, Dorothy. Tsk, tsk.

  
  


Dorothy: *giggles*

  
  


Everybody but Dorothy: o_O

  
  


Noin: Relena next. Let's see here . . . Ah. Relena was found with Heero in the cockpit of Wing Zero. Heero's mouth was in his green tank top which Relena is wearing saying, "Grr . . . Mmmn! I give up!" 

  
  


Relena: I know what I'm dreaming of tonight. 

  
  


Cath: Relena!

  
  


Noin: Catherine! It looks like you were found with Trowa in the pool with his hand on your pink lacy undies saying, "I can't do this!"

  
  


Hilde: Why, was it to _hard_ like with Dorothy?

  
  


Cath: Shut your trap.

  
  


Noin: Well, we haven't done Hilde yet. Let's see here, Hilde was found with Duo in the laundry room. They were on the running dryer. Duo's adorable face was in her black, silk teddy and Duo was mumbling, "I'm trying but it's just not working."

  
  


Hilde: *blushes*

  
  


After 15 minutes of uncontrollable laughter, the room settles down.

  
  


Dorothy: I take it back Noin. You come up with the BEST games.

  
  


Relena: Yes, we should get together every month for a game.

  
  


Sally: You liked it that much?

  
  


Relena: Different games! Get your mind out of the gutter.

Noin: Let's got out for frosties!

  
  


Hilde: Mmm . . .Wendy's frosties . . .

*~*~*

  
  


After the ladies leave to the restaurant, the closet door creaks open and out fall six bemused and *cough*aroused*cough* Gundam Pilots.

  
  
  
  


Fin

  
  


Glorious music in the background as the curtains go down.

  
  


Well? What do you think? Did it suck? I put my other story on hold because it sucks and well, it just sucks so I wrote this little piece of crap. PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it's a flame telling me how stupid and utterly pointless the plot was. JUST **_REVIEW _******!!!


End file.
